Sonic VS the new evil treat
by koopashawn99
Summary: Hi this is my first story, it's about sonic fighting a new evil unlike what he saw before. that evil thretens all of mobius and sonic has to stop it, using his friends and enemies to unite and save the world before everything is ruined by the new evil. I hope you guys enjoy i worked really hard to make it a good read.
1. Chapter 1: The new enemy

It was a day of peace and prosper, as the hero Sonic the hedgehog was running through the green hill zone. He had been running for a long time because that is his favorite thing to do in his free time. Suddenly, he stopped in his feet as the evil Dr Eggman showed up.

"Nice to see you egg head i was getting a little board." grinned Sonic.

"Well it is not nice to see you Sonic because I hate you." Eggman said back to Sonic.

"Then why are you her?" said Sonic.

"Because I have a new weapon that can kill you, prepare to die Sonic" Eggman said with smiles.

Sonic saw the laser from Eggman's flying egg machine come out and he did a spin jump and dodged it. Eggman became not happy.

"FUCK YOU SONIC YOU RUIN MY LIFE!" Eggman flew away as fast as he flew, after another plan that did not work.

Sonic had save the day once more, and so he went back to running. Little did he know that a worse threat was brewing in the pot of fates as he was about to realize that this threat is coming to happen. He was running and he heard screams as he running, which upset him a little but he kept running. The green hill zone was burning in fire! Sonic was worried now, Eggman can't have done this can he? As he reached a big open area, on fire, he saw his best friend and side kick Tails.

"Tails what happen here?" Sonic said hurried to Tails, his fox friend.

"Sonic, it bad! A hedgehog came here loooking like you and destroyed the whole green hill with fires! You have to do something before he does something else that is not good!" Tails said also worried and upset.

Sonic said to Tail it ok and he will save the day, as Sonic ran wherever he thought the bad guy was at. He ran and ran through the burning greens and he heard some laughing from the sky. Suddenly fire came from the sky like rain and Sonic was hit in the head. He fell to the grounds as a figure came down from the sky surround in flames!

"Hahaha pathetic hedgehog, you really think you can defeat me? No" said the black person.

"Are you insane look at what you've done! What are you!" Sonic was angry and said this.

"Heh you know not many things. I am Pringle Black, the new ruler of your stupid world!" said the black person, now you know him as the Pringle Black.

This new enemy was black with a bit of red and was a hedgehog wearing a cape and crown. He was many strongs than Sonic and could beat him easily, will Sonic be safe to fight and win or will he be beaten and failed by the Pringle Black evil that is stand before him? Well you will have to find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Knux

Where we last left off the new enemy, Pringle Black, a hedgehog with cape and crown that was black and looked like sonic except he was black with a bit of red. The new enemy when we left off had Sonic helpless, as Sonic's strength is no match for the new evil.

"Follish hedgehog, you cross me and you will die just like other nameless animals that have slaughtered in my new reign." said Pringle.

"NO! You can't have killed anyone how could you, I'll kill you!" Sonic was very mad.

He charged at Pringle and tried to do some spin moves but it's no use. Pringle used energy beams and lasers and fire and kicks and punches and attacks and combos to weaken Sonic. Sonic was left helpless on the floor and also just awe of the new evil's fighting power. As Pringle left and went to do evil things other places in Mobius, Sonic has no choice but to try get the chaos emeralds again so he can become super and have enough powers to take down Pringle.

Sonic abandon the green hill zone and had to let friends suffer in burning as he hurry to Angle Island. He made it to the island on a plane that Tails has left lying around for him to use. Sonic searched for Knux his friend who guards the island and the master emerald wich keeps the island flying. The chaos emeralds, the seven emeralds of the master emerald should be on the island. So Sonic found Knuckles who had heard news of the attack on green hill zone.

"Sonic it is good you made it here but what is happening to green hill zone did eggman do this? I will fuck him up"

"No knux calm down" said Sonic calmly "No it is not Eggman this time, it is a new foe. A hedgehog that is black and red with a crown and cape."

"Shadow did this? no way." Knux said.

"No" said Sonic. "This is a new enemy it was not Shadow. I need the chaos emeralds because I was not stronk enough to defeat him as I am my normal form right now."

"Sonic, I dont know where they are. They scattered. I do have one here you can take it if you want, I had it from green hill zone anyway." Knux said as he handed over the fist emerald. "You should try and look in Chemical Plant zone because Eggman abandoned the place but it could still have an emerald in it."

"Ok knuckles I will do that" said Sonic.

Sonic left from Angel Island and went on his quest. He flew the plane Tails owned so he went to Chemical Plant Zone. He was going to get the second emerald so he could be on his way to fighting Pringle. He was worry for his friends in Green hill but he had to forget about it and go find Chemical Plant chaos emerald. Sonic stepped into chemical plant zone and was ready.

**Thanks for reading guys the story for the chaos emeralds will start now. Stay tuned for more as Sonic adventures.**


End file.
